The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engine components and, more particularly, to core assemblies, core subassemblies, and core bodies for manufacturing components of gas turbine engines.
Turbine engine components, such as turbine blades and vanes, are operated in high temperature environments. To avoid deterioration in the components resulting from their exposure to high temperatures, it is necessary to provide cooling circuits within the components. Turbine blades and vanes are subjected to high thermal loads on both the suction and pressure sides of their airfoil portions and at both the leading and trailing edges. The regions of the airfoils having the highest thermal load can differ depending on engine design and specific operating conditions.
Refractory metal core technology offers the potential to provide higher specific cooling passages for turbine components such as blade and vane airfoils and seals. Refractory metal core technology allows cooling circuits to be placed just under the surface of the airfoil through which cooling air flows and is expelled into the gaspath. Improved cooling circuits within turbine components may be advantageous.